Arcok
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Harry/Luna páros. Tartalom: Luna váratlanul megajándékozza Harryt, ami megváltoztatja a fiú életét.


**Cím:** Arcok  
**Csapat:** Non-canon  
**Kulcsszó:** Varázstükör  
**Korhatár:** 12  
**Figyelmeztetések:** novella, AU, romantikus, némi angst, némi humor, epizodikus felépítésű, OOC karakterek  
**Kikötés:** Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé.  
**Megjegyzés:** Készült a III. Shiconc Challenge kihívására.  
**Leírás:** Luna váratlanul megajándékozza Harryt, ami megváltoztatja a fiú életét.

* * *

**Arcok**

**A „csak úgy" arca**

Madarak, virágillat, nyüzsgés. Mind-mind a tavasz kellékei. Gyönyörűséggel teli zsongás. Ez a második év, hogy el tudok merülni benne. Ez a második év, hogy nem kell hőst játszanom, és egyszerűen Harry Potter lehetek. Nem a Kis Túlélő, nem a Bolond, hanem Harry Potter, aki a R.A.V. vizsgáira készül, igaz, addig még három hónap van, de Hermione szerint sosem lehet elég korán kezdeni.

Igaz, nem kellett nagyon unszolnia, mert az ötödik év vége mindent megváltoztatott. A kor két legnagyobb varázslója, Voldemort és Dumbledore elpusztította egymást a minisztériumi kalandunk során, Sirius legyőzte Bellát és Féregfarkat is, majd tisztázta magát a vádak alól.

Így nem volt akadálya annak, hogy a szüleim végrendelete szerint, Sirius törvényes gyámomként magához vegyen. Életemben nem voltam még olyan boldog, mint amikor betettem a lábam a Sirius által újonnan vásárolt Black birtok kapuján, mint Harry James Potter-Black. Azóta is csak mosolygok, amikor eszembe jut az a nap, aminek már majdnem két éve. Azóta sok minden megváltozott. Pozitív értelemben. Bár Sirius néha túl komolyan veszi a szülői feladatokat, mint például most is, amikor ezt az általa küldött két vastag könyvet szorongatom a hónom alatt, mert szerinte a R.A.V. .-ok letételéhez nem elegendő a tankönyvekből megszerezhető tudás. Gyanítom, hogy ez Mordon egyik jó tanácsa volt, de nem bánom. Sirius ugyanis visszakerült az Aurorokhoz, Mordon szigorú keze alá, aki újra átvette az Aurorparancsnokság vezetését. Sirius pedig végre újra azt csinálhatja, amit szeret, amihez ért. Boldog, és ettől én is boldogságot érzek.

Lenézek a kezemben szorongatott két könyvre és Sirius szálkás betűkkel írt levelére, amit összefogtam velük, és mosolyogva megszaporázom a lépteimet, hogy minél gyorsabban elérjek a következő órámra, ami ugyan SVK Pitonnal, de ez nem tud rontani a kedvemen. Az viszont annál inkább, amikor a terem felé vezető folyosón meglátom Ginnyt.  
Szokásához híven kihívóan méreget, és megindul felém. Nem fintorgok, de Ron húga, nagy bánatomra, az elmúlt hónapokat leginkább arra szentelte, hogy felhívja magára a figyelmemet. Ez az elején még tetszett is, de mostanra a próbálkozásai eléggé kellemetlenné váltak. Ginny az elutasításaim, és Hermione baráti segítsége ellenére sem tágít, és kezdem azt hinni, a fejében lakozó elhatározás keményebb, mint a seprűm acélfogantyúja.

Ginny most megtorpan, a mozdulat még ott van a lábaiban, de a grimasz is az arcán, ami a félbehagyott kísérletet kíséri, és amelynek oka nem más, mint Luna, aki megelőzve őt, odalépett hozzám. Luna, a szokásos álmatag tekintetével, és valamivel a kezében, amit a Próféta egyik jobb napokat is látott példányába csomagolt be. Megvallom tökéletes csomagoló papír, másra úgysem nagyon jó. Elmosolyodok. Luna viszonozza, majd átnyújtja nekem az összerakott csomagot.

– Ez a tiéd – szól kedvesen.

Lenézek a kezembe nyomott valamire.

– Mié…? – kezdeném az érdeklődést, de Luna már el is szökdécsel a közelemből, valami dalt dúdolgatva. Azt, hogy időközben Ginny is eltűnt a folyosóról, kicsit sem bánom.

Nem értem. A születésnapom még sokára lesz. De nincs időm tovább töprengeni, mert felhangzik Piton hangja, és a többi diákkal egyetemben besorjázunk a tanterembe.  
Piton ma nincs igazán elemében, így még arra is lehetőségem nyílik, hogy elmélázva bámuljak ki az ablakon túli világra. Izgatott vagyok. Alig várom, hogy vége legyen a dupla SVK-nak, és megnézhessem, mit rejt Luna ajándéka.

Az óra végeztével, az utánam kiabáló Hermione-Ron párossal nem törődve, a hálóköretünkbe megyek. Senki sincs ott, akinek esze van, az a kora tavaszi jó időt élvezi az udvaron. A csomaggal a kezemben lehuppanok az ágyra és bontogatni kezdem. A papírlapok között egy tükröt pillantok meg, méghozzá nem is akármilyet, egy Oda-Vissza Tükröt, hasonló példányt, mint amilyen a Siriustól kapott volt, kivéve, hogy ez nem fekete, hanem napsárga, a keretén díszes, ezüst rúnákkal. Tudom, mit kellene tennem vele, de nem értem a szándékot, a miértet, és ez visszatart. Jó öt percig csak bámulom a fényes tárgyat, majd a kíváncsiságom győz.

– Luna.

Olyan halkan ejtem ki a lány nevét, hogy abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy működni fog. Egy pillanatig nem is történik semmi, de aztán a tükör feldereng, és megjelenik benne Luna arca.

– Szia! – Ha ez sután hangzik az előző jelenet után, milyen lett volna az eredmény, ha még gondolkozok is előtte egy kicsit? Nem hiába mondják, hogy az ember legjobb barátja a hallgatás.

– Szia. Kinyitottad – állapítja meg Luna a nyilvánvalót, és a kék szeme megmagyarázhatatlan módon felragyog.

– Miért ne nyitottam volna? – kérdem tárgyilagosan. És azt csak gondolatban teszem hozzá: – Láttál volna egy perccel ezelőtt!

Luna vállat von, és egy nyalókát tol a szájába.

– Nem szokták. Csak Neville meg most te.

– Neki is tükröt adtál?

– Nem, neki egy ritka növényt.

Neville-től persze kitelik, hogy azt is megpróbálta kinyitni, elvégre, kitudja, mi van benne?

– Miért kaptam tőled ezt a tükröt? – kérdem, továbbgondolva a szokatlan tényállást.

– A többiek még ennyit sem kérdeztek, csak bontatlanul visszaadták.

Lunának ezt is elhiszem. Azon tűnődök, hogyan képes ezt a kicsit sem megnyugtató dolgot ilyen nyugodtan közölni. És tűkör ide, tűkör oda, rájövök arra is, hogy ez szomorú.

– Még mindig nem válaszoltál az eredeti kérdésemre, Luna. Miért kaptam tőled ezt a tükröt?

A kíváncsiságom és a feszültségem között persze van párhuzam. Frusztrál, mint Luna álmatag tekintete, ami ebben a pillanatban átlényegül, megkomolyodik, és a szemébe nézve rádöbbenek, hogy a kék tekintet fénye nyitottabb és szelídebb a legderűsebb tavaszi égénél is. Azért nem találok ennél szebb hasonlatot, mert nem is láttam szebbet. Sem emberben, sem természeti csodában.

– Azért, mert a barátom vagy, Harry.

Ez a mondat annyira váratlanul ér, hogy percekig megszólalni sem bírok. Aztán Luna szemébe visszaköltözik a jól ismert álmatagság, és szórakozottan megrázza a fejét. A répa fülbevalók csak úgy csilingelnek a fülében, ahogy hozzá teszi, extra magyarázatként, ugyanakkor ellopva minden súlyt az előbbi kijelentéséből:

– Csak úgy.

Csak úgy. A tükör elsötétül, én pedig ott maradok a gondolataimmal. Miért van az, hogyha Luna állítja valamiről, hogy az úgy van, hinni akarok neki?

* * *

**A kedvesség arca**

Az SVK házi feladat felett görnyedve, még nehezebb nem gondolnom Lunára, aki az elmúlt pár napomat teljesen kitöltötte. Még mindig nem értem a viselkedését, a miérteket, de most a háromoldalas, Pitonnak készülő dolgozat fontosabbnak tűnik a találós kérdéseknél. A füzetembe írt sorok cikáznak a szemem előtt, a penna végét percek óta rágcsálom, kész csoda, hogy nem törik bele a fogam, ahogy az egész házi feladatba is, de reménytelen harc az egész, mert ha tízszer fogom elolvasni, amit leírtam, akkor sem fogok mást látni magam előtt, mint Luna tekintetét. Ez különös érzés. Új. Szokatlan. És ez így megy egészen addig, míg meg nem hallom az ismerős hangot a táskám felől. Többen felém kapják a fejüket, a mellettem ülő Hermione pedig rá is kérdez:

– Mi ez a hang, Harry?

Most kell felállni és elmenni. Valamiért nem érzem helyénvalónak, hogy a többiek előtt vegyem elő a tükröt. A szoba magányában mindent lehet, és arra gondolni sem akarok, miért érzem ezt az egyszerű cselekedetet mégis árulásnak. Csak azért, mert ha más lenne a tükör túloldalán, nem zavart volna a többiek társasága?  
Még nem késtem el. Luna arca azonnal megjelenik. Mosolyog.

– Szia. Történt valami? – nyitok.

Fejrázás.

– Csak gondoltam, lenne kedved sétálni egyet.

– Van – vágom rá rögtön.

– Jó. Találkozzunk Hagrid kunyhójánál.

Az összes többi gondolat és kérdés megszűnik létezni. A tavasz megint könnyű, a tanulás újra másodlagos jelentőséggel bír. És persze megyek, és persze járni is könnyebb, mint akár pár perccel ezelőtt.

Mikor átvágok a klubhelységen, látom Ron kaján vigyorát és Hermione lágy mosolyát. Gondolatban megállok előttük és közlöm, hogy ez nem az, amire gondolnak, a valóságban azonban értelmetlen megmagyarázni egy baráti séta alkalmát és okát.

Gyorsan elérem Hagrid kunyhóját. Luna és a félóriás már ott várnak rám. Hagrid dohog valamit a vadőri munka hálátlanságáról, sietősen pakolja meg a vesszőkosarát elhullott parti-gilisztákkal, mert a pókjai azokat kedvelik igazán. Széles alakja ügyetlenül forog a kunyhó ajtajában, és olyan félszegen áll Luna mellé, mint egy hatalmasra nőtt iskolás. Két táska fekszik a lábuk előtt, de mielőtt rákérdezhetnék, mi van bennük, Hagrid lelkendezve belekezd:

– Harry, örülök, hogy segítesz, így Luna most nem egyedül látogatja meg őket – közli harsány hangon.

– Miket Hagrid? – kérdem, és előre félek a választól.

– Hát, a thesztrálokat. Luna nem mondta? – Megrázom a fejemet. – Hm…

– Induljunk! – Luna felkapja az egyik hátizsákot és elindul, én fogom a másikat és követem.

Szótlanul haladunk egészen egy tisztásig. Tudom, mi ez a hely, ismerem a környező fákat és bokrokat, a rejtett ösvényt is, amit rendesen benőtt már a fű. Ha fiatalabb lennék, többször jönnék ide, a nyugalom és csönd elbírja az olvasókönyvek lapjait. Egyedül vagyunk, Luna megáll és rám néz.

– Láttalak itt, Harry.

– Igen, lehetséges.

Mosolyog, és közben kibontja a zsákját, amiből hús és gyümölcs kerül elő, én is így teszek a sajátommal. Kezembe veszek egy darabot, és Luna mellé állok. Várunk, de nem kell sokáig, mert hamarosan megjelennek a nemes, fekete, szárnyas szellemlovak. Óvatos, lassú léptekkel közelednek felénk. Aztán egy kicsi megiramodik Luna felé. El akartam őt rántani az útjából, de nem az történt, amitől tartottam, a csikó hirtelen nekidörgölődik a lány kezéhez és egy apró nyerítéssel üdvözöli, majd kikapja Luna kezéből az almát. Odadobok egy darab húst az egyik felnőtt példánynak, megvárom, míg komótosan lakmározni kezd, bár a szemével végig bizalmatlanul méreget.

Nem tántorít el az állat bizalmatlansága, így Luna segítségével tovább próbálkoztam azzal, hogy megszokják a jelenlétemet, miközben figyeltem őket. Luna szereti ezeket a lényeket, kedvesen beszélget és játszik velük, mesél nekik az életéről, mintha csak a barátaival beszélgetne. Mesél és mesél, közben babusgatja őket, társként bánik velük. Nem tudom megmagyarázni, hogy miért örömteli és szomorú látni ezt az oldalát. Örömteli, mert én vagyok az, akinek megmutatja, aki előtt így elengedi magát, és szomorú, mert talán én vagyok az egyedüli, aki ezt láthatja, aki előtt nyitott a kedvesség, ami Luna maga. Ahogy ezekkel a sokak által átkozott lényekkel bánik, és ezt megosztja velem, megmagyarázhatatlan melegséggel tölt el. Ha hiányzott egy pillanat az eddigi életemből, a rohanás, félelem és harc minden fárasztó, idegfacsaró feszültégének sötét perceiből, valami, amire nem sokkal korábban még csak gondolni sem mertem, nem hogy vágyni akartam volna rá, hát ez az volt.  
Régebben elképzeltem, milyen lehet az élet, amikor hagyományos dolgokkal foglalkozom. Később rájöttem, hogy nem tudom őket kezelni. Majd jött Sirius, és végül itt van Luna.

– Remélem, nem voltam a terhedre?

– Egyáltalán nem.

– Akkor jó. Harry, eljössz legközelebb is?

– Persze.

– Meghívhatlak vacsorázni? – kérdi, én pedig meglepődöm.

– Meghívsz a Nagyterembe?

Luna nevet, később karon ragad és vezet, fel a kastélyba, csak épp nem a Nagyterem irányába. A konyhán kötünk ki. Nem fogom azt hazudni, hogy nem élvezem az egészet. Luna eredeti megoldásai a saját lényét tükrözik. Ő más, és közben én is rádöbbenek, hogy más vagyok. Nem a konyha, vagy a tisztás iránti rajongásom miatt. Ha sokáig keresném a megfelelő szót, hogy kifejezzem, mit érzek, megtalálnám. De nem belül, hanem a falakon, az égen, a kastély tornyaiban, a kövekben. Ez a valami mindenhol ott van. Beszívom a levegővel együtt és érzem az ízét.  
A konyhában a manók örülnek nekünk, jó értelemben, de főleg Dobby és Winky. Egy gyertyával és virággal feldíszített kis asztalhoz vezetnek minket:

– Megfelelő a teríték, Miss Luna? Dobby nagyon sokat dolgozott vele, de ha nem jó, Dobby kivasalja a kezét – sopánkodik a manó.

– Tökéletes, Dobby.

– Köszönjük, Dobby – teszem hozzá, hogy a manó tényleg megnyugodjon.

– Örül Dobby szíve, hogy elnyerhette Harry Potter uram tetszését – ujjong, majd az ennivalóért siet.

– Ez most egy randi? – kérdezem lágyan, miközben töltök az odakészített tökleves kancsóból mindkettőnknek.

– Ha úgy akarod.

Álmatag tekintet, álmatag mosoly. Nekem meg fogalmam sincs, mit gondoljak.

* * *

**A szerelem arca**

Ismét a tisztáson vagyunk, mint hetek óta minden kedden és csütörtökön. A thesztrálok körénk gyűlnek, és most már ugyanúgy közelednek hozzám is, mint Lunához. Szeretettel és bizalommal. Örülnek, hogy én is itt vagyok, és kíváncsisággal fordulnak felém, érdeklődve hallgatják a hangomat. Időnként kezdem elhinni, hogy tényleg értik a szavaimat. A kimondott szavaknak erejük van, ha saját magam is hallom, mit mondok, egyszerre valóságossá válik. Különös érzés.  
Eleinte nehezen ment, mára gondolkozás nélkül tudom, mit akarok mondani. Az etetés bónusz, és mire észbe kapok, a magunkkal hurcolt eledel rendszerint elfogy.

– Luna, neked még van egy darab húsod? Úgy látom, Plimpy még éhes. – Minden példány nevét tudom mostanra, így nem nehéz felismernem a csikót.

– Tessék – nyújtja felém a húsdarabot Luna, de én nem figyelem, mit kapok el, mert a kis bestia leköt, így Luna csuklóját fogom meg, kiverve az ennivalót a kezéből.

Elvörösödni senki sem szeret, még én sem. A hőhullám hirtelen ér el az idilli környezetben, és el akarom húzni a kezem, de Luna nem engedi. Érzem, ahogy immár az ő ujjai kulcsolják az én karomat, látom, ahogy közelebb lép. A kék szeme huncut fénnyel vonja bűvkörbe az enyémet.  
Furcsa álomban járunk mindketten. Ebben az álomban puha, tapogatózó ajkak érintik a számat. Nem követelve, kérve semmit, csak játszva, invitálva. Karok fonódnak a nyakam köré, erős melegség önt el, éget belül. Ajkaim végre megmozdulnak a bénultságban, és lassan, bizonytalanul viszonozzák a csókot.

Arra eszmélek, hogy valami rángatja a ruhámat. Kissé eltávolodva Lunától, ahogy lenézek, még pont elcsípem Plimpyt, aki épp a zsebemben lévő cukorkákat akarja elcsaklizni magának.

– Megkapod őket, ne félj! – nevetek, és mást nem is tehetek, mert a csikónak édességet adni öröm, a lelkem pedig egyszerűen nem engedi, hogy az elmúlt másodpercek emlékei nyugton hagyjanak. Én sem engedtem el Luna kezét. Ez egy kölcsönös rabság.

– Velem alszol ma este? – kérdezi hirtelen.

Én pedig egyszerre megértek egy sor dolgot Lunával kapcsolatban. Például azt az egyszerű tényt, hogy Lunának előttem sosem volt barátja. Arra sem emlékszem, hogy egyáltalán udvarolni akart volna neki valaki. Sorra eszembe jutnak a szavai, amiket az ajándékba adott tükör idején mondott: mindenkinek adtam, de a többiek ki sem bontották az ajándékomat…  
Ki lehet fejezni egy szóval azt, amikor az ember nem egyszerű sajnálatot érez, hanem egyenesen haragot? Nem azt a fajta haragot, amiben az embernek rombolni támad kedve, hanem azt, amelyikben legszívesebben odaállna a többiek elé, és megkérdezné tőlük: mégis, mi a jó francokat képzeltek ti? Mit tudtok ti? Miből gondoljátok, hogy különbek vagytok, csak azért, mert az átlagosságotok könnyedén érthető és annyira hétköznapi, hogy szinte már elmentek saját magatok mellett?  
Luna arcát kutatom. A nem létező félelmét, amivel a döntő lépések elé áll, az igazságát, amit olyan csupaszon tud az emberek szemébe mondani, hogy azok megrémülnek tőle, rosszabb esetben bolondnak nézik.  
Mind köntörfalazunk, mert ezt várják el tőlünk. Hazudni, hallgatni és a létezőnél enyhébb valóságot vallani meg a világnak.

Keresztülvágunk a parkon és a fél iskolán. Látom Ginny vasvilla szemét és Ron feltartott hüvelykujját, ahogy elhaladunk mellettük a folyosón, de nem állunk meg, egészen egy ismerős folyosórészig. A Szükség Szobáját rejtő fal bizalmasan magasodik előttünk.

– Képzeljük el együtt, milyen legyen a szoba.

Nem kell mondani semmit. Háromszor elsétálunk a fal előtt, aztán megjelenik a bejárat. Egyszerre lépünk be rajta.

A terem kellemes hangulatot áraszt. Ülőpárnák, az egyik sarokban egy kisasztallal, ami teával és süteménnyel van megpakolva, könyvespolcok, édesség, és az… ágy. Luna lehuppan rá, akkor is, ha nem kész arra, amit tenni készülünk. Most kezdődött minden, ez a barátság és szerelem közti állapot. Aztán ránézek, és kiolvasom a szeméből, ami eddig is nyilvánvaló volt számomra. Átölelem, ő pedig visszaölel, de nem mohón, hanem szelíden, simogatóan, szinte már óvatosan. Attól fél elmegyek. Én attól félek, túlságosan is jól ismerem az érzést.

– Itt maradsz velem, ugye? – A hangjából félelem hallatszik. Luna egyedül van, jobban egyedül, mint én valaha is, és a félelem csak felerősít benne mindent. Magamhoz szorítom.

– Itt maradok.

Nem tudom meddig maradunk így, csak egyszerűen ölelve egymást, és élvezve az érintkezés simogató melegét. Annyi mindent kellene neki mondanom, például arról, hogy a magányt kivásárolni veszélyes és fájdalmas, vagy arról, hogy rosszul hiszi, ha azt gondolja, átadva mindenét valakinek, feltétlenül boldogságot nyer. De nem tudok megszólalni, mert nem tudom, én hogyan viselkednék a helyében. És főleg azért nem, mert idejöttem, itt vagyok.

* * *

**A fájdalom arca**

Voldemort bukásának negatív velejáróiról nem szeretek beszélni, azt hiszem, ez egy olyan oldalam, amiben megegyezek az engem körülvevő emberekkel. Halált emlegetni háborúban nem olyan, mint békeidőben. Túl közeli emlékeket ébreszt.  
Tudom, hogy néhány halálfaló még mindig szabadon van, és máig történnek szerencsétlen kimenetelű támadások, melyek nem kímélik a világos oldal szimpatizánsait. A Hírvivő cikkeiben olvasni a támadásokról borzalmas, de semmi ahhoz képest, amikor egy szeretteddel történik valami.

Amikor meghallom Luna hangját a táskám felől, és kikapom a tükröt, még nem gondolok semmi rosszra. Hermione és Ron kíváncsi pillantásainak kereszttüze sem olyan idegesítő már, mint eleinte, és Luna arcának látványa bármikor megér némi évődő megjegyzést a barátaim részéről.

Amikor azonban meglátom őt, elakad a lélegzetem. A kék szempár hatalmasra tágult pupillával, sokkosan mered rám a tükörből, a mindig mosolygós ajkak most remegnek. A tükrön keresztül is hallom a háttérből az eső morajlását. Luna csurom vizes.  
Nem tudom, milyen arcot vághatok.

– Valami baj van, Harry? – hallom Hermione hangját oldalról.

A kérdés megválaszolása helyett a tükörhöz szólok.

– Maradj ott, ahol most vagy, mindjárt ott leszek!

Rettegek, mint régen. Újra dübörög a mellkasomban a félelem. Rohannék hozzá, de Hermione az utamat állja.

– Erre szükségetek lehet. - Egy esernyő van nála, amit felém nyújt. Ezek azok a pillanatok, amikor gondolkodás nélkül tudom, mit jelent a barátság szó, és miért olyan fájdalmas, ha valaki nem ismeri az érzést. Azt gondolja bárki is, hogy ez szentimentalizmus? Nem, nem az. Csak akkor, ha nincs elég időd a halálra gondolni.

A tóparton találok Lunára, meredten nézi a víztükröt, ami a széltől erősen fodrozódik. Karja ernyedten lóg a teste mellett, az egyik kezében a tükröt, a másikban egy ázott pergament szorongat. Rendületlenül motyog valamit. Nem értem meg rögtön, csak amikor már magamhoz ölelem.

– Nincs többé! Nincs többé! Harry, ő nincs többé.

Fölé tartom az ernyőt, s közben kiveszem az ázott pergament az ernyedt ujjai közül. Tudni akarom, mi ez. Az írás a speciális mágiának köszönhetően megmaradt az ázott lapon. Egy halotti bizonyítvány, Luna apjának halotti bizonyítványa. „Halálfaló támadás áldozata lett" - hirdeti ridegen a felirat. És ettől minden kicsit visszafordíthatatlanabb lesz. Mint a hangosan kimondott szavak a tisztáson, mesélés közben.

Később, a Szükség Szobájában tűz pattog a kandallóban. Szorosan ölelem Lunát, de ő messze jár, észre sem vesz, továbbra is ugyanazt a mondatot ismételgeti, mint egy mantrát, hogy elhiggye, hogy talán felfogja, ami történt. Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy Luna cselekedetei ennyire tudatosak. Luna tud gyászolni. Luna tud szerelembe esni. És még… Luna él.  
Elpattan bennem valami, a homlokomat a félig még nedves hátának döntöm, és úgy keményedik meg az arcom, hogy ne kelljen látnia. Tudok sírni is, tudok szeretni is, és hirtelen azt kívánom, Luna legyen az, akit tanítani kell, és ne neki kelljen engem.  
De Luna nem sír. Azt hittem, hogy ez majd elindít benne valamit, mint bennem a tükör, amit nekem ajándékozott, de minden máshogy történik, mint ahogyan eltervezem, és amikor pár perc múlva bájitalt hozok neki, ami megnyugtatja majd, az ágy helyett az egyik sarokban találok rá. Az ölében az összetört tükörrel, melynek éles szilánkjait az ujjából próbálja egyenként kiszedegetni, a tenyerén pedig egy nagyobb vágás éktelenkedik.

– Azt hittem, téged is elvesztettelek – mondja, alig suttogva.

– Soha nem veszítesz el.

– Megígéred?

– Meg.

Az apjáról többé nem beszélünk.

* * *

**Az emlékezés arca**

Luna most nyugodtan fekszik az ágyban. Az elmúlt napok sírós nappalokkal és nyugtalan éjszakákkal teltek. Most délután van, kedd. A thesztrál látogatás ideje, ami összehozott minket. Aztán szemem a Luna kezében szorongatott tükörre téved, amit kedvesem még alvás közben sem engedett el. Dobby segítségével sikerült megjavítani, amitől Luna csodával határos módom megnyugodott, és végre el tudott aludni. Végigsimítok az arcán, álmában elmosolyodik, pont úgy, mint egyik délután, körülbelül egy hónappal ezelőtt.

Túl voltunk az aznapi etetésen. A tisztáshoz közeli réten pihentünk. Luna csukott szemmel élvezte a napsütést, én pedig a társaságát. Ujjainkat összefűzve feküdtem mellette a fűben, és örültem a nyugalomnak. Hallottam, ahogy a fűszálak susogtak a szellő nyomán, a madarak pedig vidáman énekeltek. Luna hirtelen oldalra fordult és hozzám simult. Végigsimítottam az arcán, majd ujjaimat belemártottam a lágy, arany tincsekbe, beszívtam jellegzetes illatát, apró puszit leheltem a homlokára. Aztán még valaki bekapcsolódott kettőnk játékába, vagyis inkább valami, egy ragacsos nyelv. Mikor kinyitottam a szemem, Plimpyvel néztem farkasszemet. Már megint!

– Úgy látom, nem bírja ki nélkülünk csütörtökig – nevetett Luna.

– Veszem észre.

Luna erre még jobban nevetett és mellkason bökött, majd felpattant.

– Menjünk le a tóhoz! Itt van nem messze egy eldugott rész! Fürdeni vágyom – jelentette ki, mintha csak pudingot akarna enni a Nagyteremben.

– Luna, ne! – próbáltam hatni rá. – Nem szeretem az óriáspolipokat, és szerintem ők sem engem.

– Hm… Nem lesz gond. Arthur a barátom.

– Arthur? Te Arthurnak hívod a polipot? – Elnevettem magam.

– Valahogy el kellett nevezni, nem?

Ugyanaz a magabiztos, egyszerű igazság, mint amibe beleszerettem.

– Dehogynem – hagytam rá.

Versenyt futottunk a tóig. Természetesen Plimpy nyert. A thesztrál csikó élvezettel kezdett el pancsolni a kellemesen langyos vízben.

Pár perc múlva mi is csatlakoztunk hozzá.

Az emlékből Luna hozzám simuló teste térít vissza a jelenbe. Az ölembe fészkelve magát suttogja:

– Éhes vagyok – ásít álmosan.

– Mit szeretnél enni?

– Pudingra vágyom.

* * *

**A kétely arca**

Luna többször mosolyog, ahogy telnek a napok. Arcának színe is újra visszatért, csak a tekintete szomorú, még akkor is, mikor mosolyog. Újabban társaságra vágyik, így legtöbbször egy vastag tölgy alatt telepszünk le Ron és Hermione társaságában. Tudom, hogy ez csak figyelemelterelés, de örülök neki, hogy most már nemcsak a Szükség Szobája egyik sarkában ül, a térdét átölelve, amíg én tanulok. A R.A.V. . vizsgák ugyanis egyre jobban közelednek, és Hermione pánikhangulata rám is átragadt. Ront ugyan nem érdekli az egész, de barátnője kedvéért mégis velünk tanul. Luna nem egyszer segít neki bűbájtanból, és látom, hogy élvezi, hogy rajtam kívül más is figyel rá. Most is épp egy ilyen magyarázat közepén tart:

– Elképesztő vagy Luna! – lelkendezik Ron. – Honnan tudsz te ennyi mindent?

– Talán, figyel az órákon? – tippel Hermione.

Elmosolyodok, és látom, hogy enyhén Lunának is felfelé görbül a szája. Ron és Hermione elkezdték szokásos civakodásukat, ami még tovább növeli a jókedvemet. Aztán ennek véget vet egy éles hang. Ginny. Távolabb áll meg, és eszében sincs közelebb jönni, onnan kiált oda Hermionénak.

– Segítenél nekem egy kicsit? Elakadtam a bájital házimban.

– Ginny, miért nem ér rá később? – Ron ritkán kérdez okosakat, de ez telitalálat. Én is szeretném tudni a frappáns választ. – Harryékkel épp tanulunk!

– Azt látom, bár nem értem, hogy Luna ehhez minek kell. – Ginny hangja mar.

– Ginny! – szól rá Hermione is, de már késő.

– Inkább menj vele! – hagyja rá Ron.

Hermione felpattan, összeszedi a cuccait, és gyorsan magával húzza Ginnyt, hogy az ne tudjon semmi többet mondani.

– Sajnálom a húgom viselkedését, haver. Merlinre! Nem tudom, mi üthetett belé!

Én tudom, csak már jó ideje nem érdekel. Ron felkapja a hátizsákját, és dühösen szitkozódva a két lány után siet.

Luna szomorúan néz rám.

– Ginny utál engem. Nem beszél velem.

– Tudom.

– Miattad.

– Tudom.

– Nem kéne ezt folytatnunk.

– Ginny miatt?

– Nem. Azért, mert egy normális lányt érdemelsz.

– Téged szeretlek.

A következő mondat a megszületésekor elhal, és utat ad a Luna szeméből kicsorduló öröm könnyeinek.

* * *

**A megbocsátás arca**

A végzősöknek rendezett bálra készülünk. Luna az Oda-Vissza Tükrében nézegeti magát és igazgatja a haját. Ruhája élénk napsárga, melynek színétől egyedül a gyászszalag feketéje üt el. Ehhez társul a fekete, sárgamintás szalag a hajában, és az ugyanolyan színű kesztyű. Egyszerűen gyönyörű. Még igazítotok egyet a taláromon, majd a karomat nyújtom neki. Mosolyogva karol meg. A folyosókon haladva senkivel sem találkozunk egészen a nagyteremig. Ott felerősödik a zsivaj.

Belépünk. Tudom, hogy megbámulnak minket, tudom, hogy mit gondolnak, és azt is, miért. De semmit sem érzek a belülről melegítő nyugalmon kívül. Egy lány egyszer azt mondta nekem, ha valami bánt, azt ki kell mondani. Ha boldog vagy, azt is, fennhangon, hogy sokáig emlékezhess rá.

- Örülök, hogy velem vagy, Luna.

Luna mosolyog, nem látom, csak tudom. Olyankor megkaparássza a csuklómat a kerek körmeivel, és azt is tudom, hogy az orrnyergén apró ráncok gyűlnek az örömtől. Ronék felé indulunk.

– Sziasztok! Azt hittük, ide sem értek a megnyitóig! – Hermione vigyora egészséges és széles, Ron karjába kapaszkodik. – Hosszú lesz, de valahogy túléljük.

Mire ezt kimondja, McGalagony igazgatónő az emelvényre lép. A rövid beszédére nem nagyon figyelek, mert Ginny tartja fogva a tekintetemet, Neville oldalán áll.  
A lány tekintetében fájdalom van, és valami megbánás féle, főleg, mikor Lunára néz.  
Az igazgatónő beszédének végeztével megindul felénk.

– Elnézést, beszélhetnénk hármasban? – vonna félre minket, de Ron közbe szól.

– Itt mondod, nem hagyom, hogy elölről kezdjétek! – ripakodik rá a húgára.

– Nem akarom! Én… Bocsánatot szeretnék kérni. – Ginny hangja olyan halk, hogy alig halljuk. – Luna, sajnálom, hogy undok voltam veled, hogy elzárkóztam tőled. Féltékeny voltam! Fájt, nekem sok minden… fájt, és Harry…

Elhallgat, lehajtja a fejét. Luna figyel, és Luna mindent ért. Talán jobban is, mint én. Odalép Ginnyhez, és odanyújtja neki a napsárga zsebkendőjét.

– Töröld le gyorsan, mert a flomonkok könnyekre vadásznak.

Nevetésünk még sokáig visszhangzik a Nagyterem falain túlra. Luna pontosan tudja, hogy milyen veszélyes a világ.

**Vége**


End file.
